


Series of Oneshots

by Shuga



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bit of violence in the first chapter, OutcastAU, i have no idea what im doing lmao, these r all just short stories i think?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 04:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13403868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuga/pseuds/Shuga
Summary: This is dedicated to Maya, hope you like it <3





	Series of Oneshots

Every Night at 8pm the game would begin. This game of cat - no, wolf and mouse would begin, and he would always win. Watching in amusement as his pray tried to escape his steel fangs. 

 

But they all ended the same:

Lying in a pool of their own blood at his feet.

 

The vibrant red a beautiful contrast again the white floors and the dark and faded reds of those previously. He was the King of this playground, no one could take this from him. 

He loved the cold, animalistic joy that would fill his whole being; the terrified screams; the sad cries and tears; the laboured breathing of his victims on their deathbeds; loved watching his playmates follow the terrible choices the players would make. It was pure bliss.

 

And he loved it.

 

Loved the power these games gave him.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

His hysterical laughter filled the corridor as he heard his latest victim scuffling around the corner, soon they would be a bloody, broken mess on the ground. This person was too easy, they weren’t making it difficult enough.

They weren’t making this any fun - the game would be finished to soon with this person. Too noisy. Too unmoving. Too easy.

 

“I can hear you~” Red sang, his metallic blade hissing against the wall - harmonizing his lyrics with its painful screech. He heard the person whimper slightly as their phone pinged loudly, knowing that he had heard it. Knowing that he would find them. 

Wiping their blood off of his chin he laughed, he had caught them earlier, that had been pretty exciting. They had tried to fight, slapping and scratching with her slender arms. It didn’t do much to hinder him, but it meant she could live a bit longer.

 

Maybe he wouldn't make their death too painful - a little reward to his doll for surviving this long.

 

He turned the corner just as his victim began running - Kate? That’s what he thinks this one is called… He inhaled the light floral scent that she had left behind and stood there watching as her curled hair bounced as she sprinted down the hallway he almost felt sorry for her.

She seemed like a decent person when she was playing her character - she had done pretty well, her character survived longer than most did. But right now she wasn’t playing, and she wasn’t doing well. Skipping forward Red giggled, he could practically taste the fear rolling off of her. Soon she would be pretty and still just like a doll. She wouldn’t hurt him, or be mean - she would sit there with him, his permanent friend. 

 

You can’t leave if you’re dead.

 

Elrick bounded forward, mouth warped into a manical grin as he cackled, the fear, the power - it excited him. He span as he ran, dancing his way down the halls as she ran frantically, unaware that this hall had no doors further down.

 

She was trapped.

She turned around to face him, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Elrick walked up towards her till he stood towering over her, and grinned. Her eyes widened and she began to shake,

“P-please, don’t do this, pl-” her warbled cries were silenced as he dragged the flat edge of the blade across her cheek, her body tensing at the contact. Red pressed her against the wall with his own body, pushing his face nearer hers.

 

“So pretty,” he whispered, one hand against the wall, the other caressing her cheek lightly, “But you would leave me just like the others if i let you live. Wouldn’t you doll? You’d leave just like the rest,” he growled,gripping the dagger tightly. He wouldn't let her leave him. She was his now. His forever.

 

“You can’t leave if you’re dead,”

 

He grinned as she sobbed slightly, her dark hair contrasted nicely with the white walls. Yes, she would make a nice new friend. 

 

“I won’t make it too painful for you, don’t worry doll.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Maya, hope you like it <3


End file.
